


Ouch

by milopottz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are waiting in a clinic.





	Ouch

“What happened to you?” Arthur asked while waiting in the clinic. 

His best friend, Alfred, let out a pained groan, “I got acid reflux,” he bent even forward to ease the pain, “forgot my mom told me not to eat dairy with apple juice.” 

“Ouch.” Arthur rubbed his back in sympathy, though it didn’t help much.

“How ‘bout you Art? What happened?” 

“Oh, I got hit in the lips with a volleyball. I got an ice pack earlier so it didn’t swell,” he winced a bit while he spoke due to his braces getting in the way, “It stopped bleeding a while ago, but then again, I’ll just stay here with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, fuck P.E.”

Alfred chuckled, “Alrighty then.”

Now there they were, sitting on a bench, not one foot apart and injured.

**Author's Note:**

> —and gAY
> 
> haha sorry but this was a flash fiction I made as a draft for my English class. I made a drabble instead but unfortunately, I can’t post it here otherwise my teacher will think I cheated.


End file.
